DAT THONG
by LasersAndSpikes
Summary: What will Roxanne's reaction be when she sees her longtime kidnapper sporting this little black lacy number..? Due to flashbacks, this is set pre AND post movie!


**So I totally promised some of the pervs on Tumblr that I would write this.**

**Totally didn't write it for my own dirty self, noooooo... -shifty glance left and right-**

**And then I find out that I'm totally answering one of the great Dani-Kin's favourite kinks!**

**Now I'm all nervous... XD**

* * *

It was when he leant over the control panel that Roxanne noticed it; the faint outline of what looked like a thong was bleeding though the thin fabric of his skinny jeans.

The city always stated that their resident super villain looked like he might be a bit of a weirdo, and there was a lot of speculation over the man's private life. But Roxanne hadn't read anything about crossdressing in the papers.

She was about to dismiss the idea that it could've been a thong when he suddenly bent a little more in order to reach a further dial, and his jeans slipped slightly lower revealing just the faintest hint of black lace, and the spaghetti-thin straps hugging his slim hips.

Roxanne was surprised at how her first reaction wasn't to recoil in disgust, roll her eyes, or even engage in banter, but rather just continue to stare.

Something then rolled off the panel and across the floor, causing the villain to get on his knees and search under the console. The reporter found herself smirking as his ass wiggled slightly while he continued to reach further, almost completely on his belly now.

He had no idea of the show he was giving her as she sat in the hostage chair, her blindfold having slipped several inches past one eye. It was a good thing Minion was away getting refreshments, or he would most certainly have put a stop to his master's rather suggestive actions.

Roxanne allowed her grin to widen as she watched the muscles in his thighs flex slightly. He was flat on the floor now, one of his hands still reaching, and his lower body scrambling slightly to inch himself further towards the fallen object.

_'Work that body...' _She found herself thinking. The warm glow now spreading across her face was contrasting with the cool material of the blindfold, and she bit her lower lip.

* * *

Roxanne's tongue flicked across the fine mesh of the lingerie; the wetness of her hot mouth seeping through the lace, caused a delicious friction on the ex-villain's straining cock.

He bucked upward, and his eyes rolled back in bliss. Gloved hands fisted in the blankets when she started grazing him gently with her teeth through the flimsy fabric.

He let out a slight whine, and could swear he felt her mouth smirking on him. _'Temptress...'_

Suddenly both of the reporter's hands came up to rest on the straps on his hips. Her thumbs slipped under them, making tiny circles across his blue flesh, before pulling them a few inches away and releasing them with a snap.

"_Fuck..._" Was all he had to say about that.

Roxanne now wore a smirk that could've given the former evil overlord a run for his money. She knew how much he loved a bit of slap and tickle, and she certainly didn't mind indulging him.

She gave his thong another snap, this time applying a bit more distance between the elastic and his skin.

"_Ahhh..._" He bit his lip, and let his head fall back at the painful jolt of pleasure so close to his cock. He pushed his pelvis up again, silently begging for more.

Roxanne was only too happy to oblige, and instead of the sides of the thong, she pulled back the section just above his erection and let it go with a wicked grin.

He didn't respond with actual words, rather let out a strange high pitched squeal. It was when he was lost for words when Roxanne knew she had him, quite literally, by the short-and-curlies.

She let one of her hands slip under the lacy confines of his underwear, tracing the lightning bolt pattern of his pubic hair. As predictable as that actually was, she had to admit it was pretty hot, and was quite pleased when he'd started waxing it that way.

It was around that time that she found out he secretly had a thing for pain play, and rather than being shocked or creeped out, she embraced it. Roxanne was a very open lover, and although a little hesitant at first, she quickly found that it was something she also really enjoyed.

Hearing the satisfied gasps coming from Megamind's mouth turned her on in a way she couldn't explain.

She was sure some of it was probably to do with sexual empowerment, but at times like these it was hard to rationalise what was actually getting her so hot under the collar.

Though the little mewls and moans he gave her definitely played their part.

The pads of her fingertips crept down the coarse patch of hair to the base of his cock; she began drawing tiny circles again, and felt the space between her legs flare as he gasped again.

Her other hand found it's way sliding up one of his thighs, her thumb delighting him with soft strokes. She then took the thin skin between her fingers and gave it a sharp pinch.

"AH! _Ahhh..._" He shot up in surprise, and promptly fell back down onto the bed as he revelled in the strange mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through him.

Roxanne then bent her head to kiss the spot on the inside of his thigh, and smirked when she saw the faint purple snap marks on his hips glowing back at her.

He made soft, happy noises as she gave his thigh tender kiss after tender kiss. Her lips trailed higher until she was giving his trapped member little pecks through the lace.

Megamind's whole body arched to her touch when her mouth came into contact again with his groin. He bucked with need towards her, and caught the evil look in her eye, which only seemed to increase his desire.

"Please, Roxanne..." He begged.

"Please what? What do you want, Megamind?" She asked with a sly grin.

When that rosy mouth curved into such a smirk, the alien found himself completely helpless.

"Please... end this torture?"

The lids of his eyes were almost closed, and a pair of emerald slits shone back at Roxanne, completely clouded with lust.

She'd tormented him enough, that much was certain. It was time to put him out of his misery.

Roxanne gave him one last smile before sinking down once more between his legs. She hooked her thumbs behind the flimsy undergarments and pulled them down until they rested by his knees.

She could now see him fully exposed, pearlescent drops already beading on his flushed tip. The reporter bowed her head, taking him fully into her mouth.

Roxanne felt his entire body twitching under her, and began sucking softly. He thrust up into her mouth instinctively, letting out a breathy sigh as her tongue tickled the underside of his length.

One of his hands released the sheets to tangle in her hair, and he felt her lips sliding further and further as he pushed into her hot, slippery mouth.

They quickly established a rhythm, and Megamind watched on helplessly as the reporter between his legs devoured him.

Every suck was torture, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Her hands then gripped his hips, holding him flush to her face as she sucked harder, her tongue now flat and wide.

He could feel his body almost trying to become one with the mattress as his pelvis began rocking harder against it. He was now pumping shamelessly into his lover's mouth, holding her in place by the hair.

Roxanne didn't mind, if anything his lack of restraint just before orgasm was one of her favourite things. In that short moment before climax, he'd lose all inhibitions and let himself fall victim to almost primal instincts.

He'd left teeth marks, and scratches on the reporter on several occasions. Always mortified when he realised, he vowed never to lose himself like that again, only to do it again the next time.

Roxanne reassured him that she liked the little 'trophies' he left upon her, but it still shamed him to cause her any physical damage.

He didn't mind the odd whipmark or wax burn on his person, but the thought of leaving any such marks on his lover just struck him as ungentlemanly behaviour.

He much preferred to receive than give in that respect.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the reporter's hot, slick mouth pulled away, only to take him back in seconds later.

It was times like these he found himself truly appreciative. After everything that happened, and after all the pain he'd caused her (not to mention their strange history), Roxanne was only too happy to sit between his legs and let him fuck her mouth.

Yes, this was indeed a strange turn of events. If someone had told him a year ago that he'd be indulging in carnal delights with the girl of his dreams, he'd have scoffed. And possibly reached for his de-gun.

Even in the most depraved acts he could still tell that everything she ever did to him was out of love. She loved him, and trusted him. And with all his heart, he trusted her.

Her hands gripped tighter on his sides as she suckled with a violent pace. His hand was now painfully grasping her short hair, but his mind was so clouded with bliss that he didn't even register what he was doing anymore.

He was trying to anchor himself in someway as the world seemed to slip from under him. Feeling Roxanne's head bobbing under his grip was all he needed to tip him over the edge.

His knees rose around her as he felt the shock of invisible waves crash through him; his thighs pressing against her as he rode his orgasm.

Roxanne felt the hot spurts of his climax, and began swallowing greedily.

The brunette milked every last drop with her rosy mouth, and felt him tremble and jut with every lick. She loved this part most of all; toying with him right after, when he was at his most sensitive.

When every little touch was too much for his big brain to process.

He whined underneath her, unsure of his own discomfort, thrusting yet pulling away, his body shaking.

The reporter allowed herself another wicked grin as she gently squeezed his sore cock in her hand, and he let out a shrill gasp.

"That's what you _get_ for pulling my hair..."

* * *

**Phew! All done! I hope you all enjoyed that!**

**If anyone got confused with the timeline, the first bit is in the past, roughly some years before the movie. (Before Megs had his costume design all sorted; hence the skinny jeans!) And obviously the next section is post-movie!**

**Reviewers, as always, are coated in some kind of confection and left in Megamind's hungry reach...**

**CIAO CIAO ALL!**


End file.
